My Scrap Metal
by Pie In A Bowtie
Summary: Withered Bonnie is feeling alone, left to rot in the back of the pizzeria... Nothing to do to avoid the loneliness, until Toy Bonnie get's an interest, he gets close to the broken animatronic, becoming his "friend" but only to appease his own needs.
1. introduction

My Scrap Metal

NOTE: Yes this is a ship story, but it's not gonna be very soft, Withered and Toy Bonnie is meant to be a little bit of an emotionally abusive thing, where Toy Bonnie manipulates Withered Bonnie. The animatronics also look like people, so this is also an AU! Plus this is my first FanFic so please enjoy! Critiques welcome!

It had started all those years ago...with the grand reopening of the Pizzeria...I was...Scrap metal, used for parts. It was for the new animatronics.. the "Toys" as they called them. They were cute, I can give them that, they were also fitted with new tech, me and the others were filled with obvious envy, we missed our stage. Needless to say...we hated the Toys...

My counterpart, Toy Bonnie, was bizarre in terms of personality. Hell, he was down right creepy towards me, manipulative, greedy, the works. He ended up getting close to me...too close, I gave him so much power over me... Too much... but what can I say? Though I didn't like the Toys either, Toy Bonnie's words were so sweet, gave me a false sense of security, of friendship even...maybe more...

I am getting ahead of myself... I wanted to share my experience with Toy Bonnie, if I keep it under covers for much longer my servos might just falter


	2. Chapter 1: Something Borrowed

I laid in the back of the Pizzeria as the clock chimed for six o'clock. Night shift was over.

I gave a sigh, I used to just stay in the back during the day shift, me and the others...we don't talk much, we choose to be silent, to leave ourselves to our violent thoughts, the Toys however roamed as they pleased, all and all another reason for hateful jealousy.

Just then I heard a foot step in the hall. I looked up, the others were shut down for the day, asleep, but I never sleep a wink. The sound continued. I stood up to my feet, adjusting my filthy vest and tie. I began to head for the door way.

A giggle enacted from just beyond the corner. It was childish sounding. A child maybe!? The thought of seeing such an innocent sight made me run to the door way.

Just a peak, I thought, the sight of one last child.

But when I looked around the corner, all the joy and nostalgia got knocked out of me. It was no child, just one of those Toys...My counterpart. I hated the sight of him.

"Hey there, scrap metal." He grinned "Liking the back?"

I didn't respond. I just went to walk away.

He seemed frustrated at this "Not gonna respond?" He asked "Listen, I know you can talk, they may have taken your face, but your voice box is still there."

"What do you want?" I asked in response. "Why are you even talking to me?"

He seemed satisfied that I had responded "I only wanted to talk. That's all...I was bored, and wanted to try and make an attempt to speak with my...Predecessor." he smiled.

I thought there was no harm in talking to him. "Talk about what?" I asked.

"Why did they use you for scrap metal?" He asked with genuine curiosity, but with a grin as well.

When he asked this, I looked down at where my left arm used to be. "Why me?"

"Yes, why not another? Why not Chica, Freddy, or Foxy? Why use your face and arm?"

I had...never thought of that...why me indeed...

The Toy tilted their head at my silence. "Well?"

"I don't know..." I responded finally, looking away, truly wondering why they used me for parts. I felt an anger rising.

My counterpart continued "Freddy is bigger than you right? So why not him? Foxy seems like he was a lost cause from the start, why not him either? Why use you, Bonnie?"

This rage was growing with every word. The Toy's smug grin never going away.

"I know...it hurts.." Toy Bonnie said to me soothingly. "To not be the favorite, to be over looked."

His sudden change in speech was concerning "What are you getting at?" I asked

The Toy smiled "You and I aren't so different, love."

Did he call me...'love'? I shook my head, he was toying with my emotions, "You and I are nothing alike." I said.

The toy smiled "we're more alike than you think..You and I hate playing second best."

"And how do you know that?"

"How many kids say: The bunny is my favorite? Not many, they like the man stage center or the one who's been abandoned in his cove."

"The kids loved me!" I argued

"Loved...past tense..they don't now. And the kids could care less about me."

I watched him carefully. "Just what are you getting at?"

"We could help each other."

"Help each other?"


	3. Chapter 2: Complicates

What was this Toy up to? He wouldn't elaborate... Why would he want my help? Why would he even want to be in my space? I'm a faceless wreck! I'm scrap metal, and why would he call me love? I need to stop thinking about this... I might just explode!

The day shift dragged after that. My thoughts made the day last for what seemed like forever. When his words became strangely sympathetic, I became suspicious. Why would he suddenly want my company? These toys...they have motives for everything don't they?

But what if I'm over thinking this? What if he genuinely just wants to talk? No, that's stupid to think that...even for a moment... He's getting to me!

My thoughts were shattered by the chime that marked the beginning of the night shift, and my mind immediately went to the night guard. These murderous thoughts consumed me, and I got up to go and do what my robotic heart told me to do. At that moment I had stopped thinking of the toy's strangely soothing words, it was probably for the best.

Yet, even when I was engaged in getting to Mr. Fitzgerald, there were small thoughts in the back of my mind of Toy Bonnie...I hate him...that is what I feel...isn't it?

Six O'clock again, the bell chimed and our elusive night guard left. It was another unsuccessful night, and as I headed back to the back room, I saw him again. He was leaning against the wall, smiling at me. Again I attempt to ignore him and just walk by.

"You may ignore me as much as you like, dear. Doesn't change a thing."

There he goes with the pet names again... "What do you want?" I asked him, even though I knew what he would say.

"Only to talk."

"Why..."

He smiled "I already told you."

"And I don't believe a word out of you."

Just then, he took a step closer to me. "I wasn't lying...I'm tired, Love..."

"Tired of?"

"Being second best, and you must be too? Perhaps all I want is sympathy, maybe a friend."

A friend? Why me of all... I didn't trust it. I simply looked the other way and tried to leave.

But the Toy was persistent to have my attention, he grabbed my wrist. "Aw, don't be such an anti-social." He was saying this with a smile, and he stepped closer. "All you gotta do is say yes. And let me in."

I found myself backing away from him til I felt a wall against my back. This isn't right..

"You and me, we could be friends, ya know, we could help each other, besides... " he paused.. "Who's gonna ever want your company this bad?"

He's right...who would? Most see me as a lost cause, garbage, a waist of energy, at least the others still had their faces. Me? I was junk...

"You're lonely too, aren't you? After all, the others don't talk much."

"What's it to you..."

He smiled "I want to help you." He said then took another step closer. If he wasn't shorter than me, we'd certainly be within inches of each others faces.

I looked at him "You want to help me with my loneliness...?" I thought he was being genuine for a moment, then I gained a suspicion, "For what gain."

He just smiled, and instead of answering, kissed my bottom jaw, let me go, and walked away.

I don't think this is a hateful feeling I have for him. What is wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 3: What's Mine Is Yours

As time progressed we grew closer, and he became a necessity to me, I craved his company and his bizarre words that soothed me.

But eventually he became in need of things.

"A joint?" I asked.

"Yes, my joint has become twitchy."

"Which joint?"

"My right arm and I strum my guitar with that one."

I knew what he was getting at.

"Why would you want mine? It's old."

"Old, yes but your joints seem like they're built to last."

I looked at my right arm and I shook my head.

"Come on, I need this. Who knows how long repairs could be, and I don't have that kind of time."

"Do you even know how to remove and replace a joint?"

The Toy smiled "I do, now please, let me switch with you."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, giving in.

"Go to sleep."

"Sleep?" I never sleep...

"I can get the joint easier."

I hesitated for a moment. But I sat down, with my back against the wall.

"Now sleep." He said leaning down to me.

I shut myself off.

Eventually I woke up to him sitting in front of me, smiling and moving his arm.

I looked at my own, I moved it, it moved stiffly.

"Thank you." The Toy said.

I said nothing.

He crawled over to me and said "I mean it, I needed that." He kissed my chin and wrapped his arms around me and, with out taking his arms away, sat himself in my lap. "I appreciate your help." He said then laid his head against my chest.

I only nodded, not knowing what else to do. I rested my chin on his forehead, I began to feel strangely sleepy. What's going on? Something isn't right..Did he take something else? I didn't want to ask...

Eventually he left, and I stood up, wondering what else he could've taken, it wasn't a major part, I could tell, I was functioning perfectly fine...I just felt wrong. I waited till the end of the night shift to confront him.

When I did, I had caught him before he reached the stage.

"What else did you take?"

He seemed confused by the question. "What?"

"I've been feeling off since I let you take my joint."

"I didn't take anything else." He insisted.

"Tell me or you need to find another donor."

He seemed amused. "Oh? You think you can just walk away? Oh come on, Bonnie, you and I both know you like me too much."

"I can walk away."

"Who will want you then?"

I froze...he was right...

"Who would ever want you besides me? Come on, what's a few parts difference?"

He's right...who would want me..other than him? I'm scrap...I said nothing and just looked down.

The Toy walked to me, smiling, he then gently grabbed my chin and looked at me, and as if he had read my mind, said "you are scrap metal, love...but you're my scrap metal."

I felt this to be true...I looked at him.

He smiled and gently kissed my chin, then let me go. "Now...you can head to the back."

I nodded and left. My free will was taken from under me, and for some reason, at the time, I didn't mind...

NOTE: Oh my god! 300+ views!? Wow! Thank you guys for all the views! Much appreciated!


	5. Hiatus

Wow my phone is busted I'm gonna need sometime before I update My Scrap Metal. Gonna be going on a Hiatus. Sorry D: my comma button is busted and o is my ad...the letter between those I mean, only thing letting me type it in words is because of my auto correct. I might have to put this on hold until I can get access to a computer.


	6. UPDATE

Hello everyone! It's me, PB~!

I know this story was read quite a few times, and it has been a year- but if there is one thing that kills me at night- it's unfinished business. And you know what. I want to finish this story once and for all. I promise, I am going to finish this monster and slay the beast once and for all. I ahve my own laptop. and I am full on ready to go.

See you soon, lovelies.

-Pie in a Bowtie


	7. Chapter 4: Feeling A Little Dead Inside?

I hate this… He keeps requiring more parts, sure they're small parts, but it's beginning to be tough to keep up with the demand. I've become so frustrated, I just… I let him walk all over me… I'm just a doormat at this point. This, piled with a new found confusion as, for some reason, last night I was shut down, I thought and hoped it was for good but, I woke up...Yet I felt...strange. But I have things I can focus my frustrations on.

 **Such as the man in the office.**

Of course this would be true if I could catch him. He's become elusive, like a phantom, that or he's faster than the millisecond glitches in our vision, too fast. I can hardly ever get close enough to catching him, it's driving me mad… I hate this.

The man has made it to his fourth night, at one point I came so close to strangling his fragile neck- but, when I actually got into his office, all that was there was some kind of freaky endoskeleton, with a Fazbear head on. Damn, this always happens. I don't know if I can truly take the Toy's tricks and this stupid goose chase too. It's becoming too much.

I just want to stop, but for some reason, something keeps pushing, requesting, insisting, **demanding** I keep going. I want to lay down, to shut down. Yet every time I try, there's a strange itch in my skull, it keeps me awake. I can't take much more of this, I am going to lose it soon.

The following day Toy Bonnie caught me during the day, I was just laying awake, he could clearly see that I was tense, I wasn't really hiding it, so of course he asked.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. "You seem out of it- ya'know, heheh more so than usual."

I, at first, did not answer. I didn't want to, but of course for him, that would simply not do.

"Hey!" He shouted "You gonna answer me? Come on, Love. I'm asking you a question."

There he goes again…

"Don't be sour~! Just tell me!" He said, as he began to sound more demanding that I speak. I inhaled, slowly, and looked at him.

"I'm tired… Yet I can't stop. I won't lay down. Or shut off. I can't…. Do anything…"

He seemed a little intrigued by my speech, he seemed as if he wasn't expecting that kind of answer. He has the kind of thought in his face that said he was planning how to answer this. Eventually he spoke up.

"Who knows. I would love to answer this for you… But I can't." he said, with a tone that was.. _Damn near sincere_ …

I simply stared, and waited for him to go on speaking. Figuring that he would go on.

"I know you've been through a lot, my dear." he said as he placed his hand on the side of my jaw. "You deserve these answers. It's so sad that no one is willing to give you the time. No one who has these answers much cares for you." Toy Bonnie's words were like.. Honey.. They sounded so sweet, and… caring. "But if **I** had the answers…" he paused as his green eyes seemed to focus in on my red ones. "I would tell it all to you, such as I'm sure you would do the same for me, yes?"

I was so taken aback by his words that I only nodded dumbly. As if I just didn't know how else to answer.

He smiled, and withdrew his hand from what was left of my face. The Toy folded his hands behind his back then.

"These night… They've been hard lately…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I can understand that. I mean, the days have been strange. A murderer or something is about." He said. "Investigations are being carried out and what not. But honestly. The guy they're looking for could easily just be the same man we're all after."

"I wouldn't doubt it." I said. "It has to be."

"I mean- that's why he's setting all of us off in the first place." he smirked.

Right. That is true… I mean… That was the Toy's reasons anyways. They always claimed that they could just _tell_ he was off. Must be the new tech they have. As for the rest of us. We just. We just don't like the guy. Something about being watched constantly and being followed through screens always made us antsy and very keen on well, getting rid of the source of the annoyance. But that was just us. The Toys always just wanted to paint themselves as heroes. Probably for the kids… Yeah… The kids…

After that conversation- which surprisingly didn't lead to the Toy asking for something. I went to the back. Only to find the other surprisingly active...But they were all arguing?

The first voice that is raised comes from the leader, Fazbear. He's a tall man, and round- like that of a ringleader, as he had the hat and mustache and beard to match. His bow tie was undone and cut all to hell, while his vest was covered in dirt and the sleeves of his dress shirt were in shambles. His pants were dirty and his once pristine black shoes were now browned. His voice was a deep sound, you knew when it was Freddy speaking.

"-Well clearly one of you did something!" He shouted.

Then a much more glitched, aggressive, and raspy voice came from another. His red hair was completely disheveled, as his shirt, which was baggy, was falling over his shoulder and his pants were torn just below the knees. His feet were bare. A rusty hook was on his right hand.

"Do ye fuckin' have to blame me!? Ye always do this bloody shit!" He responded.

Of course, there was another in the corner, as if huddled in the corner, she looked sick to her stomach as her blonde hair had become of a dirtier color, and her yellow shirt was stained, and a bib around her neck had been torn in a few places. Her capri pants were torn at the knees as one of her socks had rolled down to the shoe, while the other kept high. She looked like she would hold herself if she could. But her lack of hands kept her from doing so.

"Listen hear, you Playtime Pirate." spoke Freddy lowly. "If you didn't do it, and I didn't, then who did?"

Foxy shrugged and gave a huff. "Do I look like an oracle?" he asked sarcastically.

It was then I tried to simply walk away, before they noticed my presence. But, that wasn't happening.

"Bonnie.." Said the ringleader. "Get. Yourself. Over here." He demanded.

I knew this was something probably really dire. Freddy doesn't… Get this aggressive with us unless it's something that is really bothering him. So, I made no argument, and stepped over.

"Do you know what happened the night before last?" He asked me.

"Ah- no… I was… shut off?"

Freddy seemed skeptic, as if he was pondering if he could believe me or not. But he shook his head.

"Do you feel strange?" He asked.

I stopped then, wait, so they were all feeling it? They were all feeling more… weighted? All of them? I thought it was just me.

"Yeah. I do." I answered.

After that we all ended up speaking about the strange feeling we were all getting. As if we were all carrying something else. We all felt strange, almost sick. Yet… How can that be? I don't quite understand why, or how, but that is what it is.

Hopefully we'll all get the answers soon...


	8. Chapter 5: A Gruesome Explanation

Everyone was feeling sick that following night, that was for certain, and as the hours passed things only got worse. Freddy continued his yelling until he had worn himself out, and the fox clearly was in no mood to fight anymore. Chica only kept to her crying. I've never seen the poor girl so upset. It was sickening in itself to see everyone so torn up like this. Sure, we've never been the best of friends since the start. But we've never been this bad. Yelling at eachother. Just- This was just awful.

I wanted to get to the bottom of this crap so fast, someone had to. But where the hell would a broken rusty sorry excuse for a bucket of bolts like myself start? But that itch in my head kept going, as if to scream at me that I had no choice but to do this. There was no real choice, was there? I'll try to ask that Toy about it come tomorrow night.

I don't shut down during the day, I'm always awake. I'm always alert. But someone came in, having to shut us off for something, he had some kind of wrench with him. Of course, everyone fought at first. Protested, maybe got a bit aggressive. But- we were all shut down regardless.

But I think a mistake was made. I was accidentally switched back on. I was laying on my back, my stomach was open, no one was in the room at that moment. I was in the back still, but the lights were on and when I looked around, everyone else was there too, laid out in the same fashion as I was, but, they weren't awake. So, I went to sit up, but I froze when I heard something, a _thud_ when I looked down I couldn't believe what I saw..

It wasn't a pretty site, a mangled, but still identifiable arm hung out from my stomach hatch. It was- _It was small, this was a child's body part._ I then noticed the dried blood that appeared as though it was dripping out of me. This was why I felt so sick, and weighted. This was what was causing me to want to stop moving, to stop everything, to remain stagnant. A child's bloodied and mangled corpse which was rotting inside of me, was making me want to quit.

I felt so sick, if I had a stomach, I surely would have vomited all over myself. This wasn't okay. I wasn't okay. Nothing is okay. Maybe Toy Bonnie would know something come the night? What the hell am I supposed to-

Just then, I snap my attention to a jingling door knob. Whoever opened us to take this children out, was about to come back. I quickly laid myself back down, and _shut_ my eyes. Turning the red off. Hopefully they won't notice. I stiffen as I felt the child's innocent, dead, hand fall back into me and _clunk_ against my back panel.

Then the door opened, two men, with voices I never heard before.

"-What kind of wackjob would do this kind of bullshit." the first one said, he sounded gruff, big.

"I'm not sure… They've been in there for awhile, maybe a day or so? Enough to smell like shit. Causin' jerky movements." the second one spoke, lean sounding.

"Long enough for parents to notice, that's sure as shit." first guy really liked his swear words I guess.

"Well, since it happened so fast, it had to be someone who works _inside_ the with access to the animatronics and clearly knows how to use them. Since they've also supposedly been getting way more aggressive than usual."

Were we? The second stranger seems to be a bright one, but what was he talking about? Aggressive? Are we? They mentioned jerky movements, and yeah, we have been, but, doesn't that mean some of the day guards have seen us? Days have turned into such a blur. The more I thought about it, the more pronounced the itch in my skull got. What was happening to us? I pray these men could provide us with some answer.

"We need to shut the place down. This shit is too fuckin' dangerous for anyone. We're gonna need to get an interrogation out of every goddamned employee there is in this building. Also- someone has to start telling the parents what's happened to their kids…"

Shut down? Oh no.

There wasn't a lot of conversation after that, they had some people come in and take the corpses out of us, I got a glimpse of each child. This was terrible. Three boys and a girl. They all looked so young. This wasn't the first time we've had some dead kids in the establishment. But to my knowledge, those were all mostly accidents, right? These, these were on purpose.

With that thought, I got a flash of anger, _This was on purpose, some sicko stuck his dirty filthy hands in me._ I didn't know what I was going to do then, I had no set plan, but I did know that I wanted to find this person. Give them a taste of their own medicine.

For now, I laid back down, and waited for the night to break.


End file.
